Dentatus Manius Curius
Dentatus Manius of the Curii Chief Tribune of the Italian Socii General of the Italian Auxiliary Legion http://i54.photobucket.com/albums/g115/TwoAvenger/denatusrg1.jpg" Reign Spring, 306 BC - Current Full Name Dentatus Manius Curius Samniticus Born March, 338 BC in Bovianum, Samnium, Italia Died Not Deceased Successor None as of yet Consort Donika Children None as of yet Royal House Curii of Italia Father Manius Liberus Curius Mother Lucilla Campanius Dentatus Manius Curius (338 BC - Present) is a Samnite military and political leader and one of the most influential men in forging Samnite cooperation with Rome and vice versa. He played a critical role in the transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. A politician of the Italian Socii, he formed an official triumvirate with Samnite general Pontius Fidelius and Roman general Marcus Valerius Corvus which pushed forward the integration of the Samnite Meddix Council members and the Roman Optimates faction into an alliance of mutual interests. Rallying the Samnites at the time when Roma needed support, Dentatus extended the Samnite interest as the first privileged ally of Rome which had benefited from being just situated in Samnium but also aided in the repopulation of lands even into further north of Rome, and he was also responsible for the growth of the city of Bovianum. After assuming control of the Samnite internal government, he began his policy of espousing cooperation between Roma and Bovianum. By strengthening his ties with Samnite ranchers and the patriarchal families that had ruled the five cantons of Samnium, he gradually turned the core of the Meddix Council and shifted its de jure powers toward his own tribunate. He was proclaimed Chief Tribune until the emergency wars expires, and during that time he heavily centralized the bureaucracy of the tribunate. Before he became a chief Tribune, he was an aide to his real blood-father, General Manius Liberus Curius, which served the Samnites by waging a defensive campaign against the Romans during Dictator Oppius reign. In 324 BC, at the age of fourteen, Dentatus joined the ranks of his father's army and quickly rose in his career and eventually became his second-in-command largely for his ability to rally the troops time and again. Both his mother and father died in 308 BC on his very birthday before turning thirty. This caused him to long for someone to love, to cherish and adore. From his father, he inherited fortune and command of the Samnite forces while from his mother, he inherited the respect of the Samnite population as well as the blood of the ancient Samnite family known as the Campanii. Two years later in 306 BC, Dentatus became the first Samnite General to be held as a foriegn hero of Rome. Chief Tribune Biography of Dentatus Manius Early Life Dentatus Manius was born as Samniticus Campanius-Curius on March 1st, 338 BC in Bovianum, Samnium. Then his full name became as Dentatus Manius Curius Samniticus after the war. He is currently pursuing the hand of Donika of Volsci. A woman who had captivated his heart... Early Career Rise to Power From a General's son to a Chief Tribune Military Career Battles *'Coming Soon!' Family Life Parents *'Father:' Manius Liberus Curius *'Mother:' Lucilla Campanius Siblings *'None' Consorts * Donika of Volsci ' Having attended her and his husband's wedding years earlier, Dentatus then met her again but this time chained as a slave of the Romans in Arpinum during a time when he was at his low point. Yet she escaped (thank the gods!) and on the way to Bovianum, their eyes met. At this time, he fell in love with her...' Children *'In the works:' Grandchildren *'None' Personal Friends *Pontius Fidelus *Donika of Volsci *Penthesilea and the twelve Bovianum Guardswomen *Kronus Petrius *'More Coming Soon!' Lovers *Donika of Volsci Noteable Relatives *Manius Liberus Curius, General of the Samnites Category:Characters